Changes Bring Dark and Good Intentions
by KiKiAnn
Summary: The war ended during the summer before Harry's Seventh year at Hogwarts. Secrets, surprises, and new talents seek their way out while a certain blonde boy and a unnoticed red head are going to be put in the middle. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Summary**

The war ended during the summer before Harry's Seventh year at Hogwarts. Now change is in the air, and so are secretes. Two people are in for the surprise of their life. What happens when they find out? Then a young witch comes in to play her role after the war. What will this witch bring and what effect will she have? New talents and stories seek their way out into the magical world. How will the people who they belong to react? What happens when two boys take interest in one girl? It's a new war arising, with another following its footsteps.

* * *

A young witch sat on her front steps of her home. It was a sunny day with brilliant blue skies, not a cloud in sight. Though you would think it was a wonderful day in the village of Little Wiltenkin, don't be fooled though for looks can deceive you. It was scorching hot and the sun sent down waves of blistering hot light. It was dreadful for the young witch. She felt as if she would melt at any moment. A drought had also taken place so the grass was turning brown in some places and the witches and wizards would be lucky if their garden gave anything this year that they could call fair. 

"Would you like to come in honey? I put a charm on the house to keep it cool. I don't know how long with it last though." The sweet voice of a woman said while giving and small yet audible laugh.

"Your brother and I are worried about you since school let out." The young witch acted as if she wasn't paying attention to the sweet voice that she heard, the voice of her mother. The mother sighed and walk over to where she was sitting and sat down. She needn't say anything to the young witch though she still did.

"Your father wouldn't want you to dwell on his death you know. He fought in the war because it was part of his job, and he thought he was protecting us also," her mother sighed again, the young heard a quiver interrupt it though, "I also know it's going to be hard on you going back to Hogwarts for your seventh year because of all of the deaths and such but darling please," now the mother had turned around and look at the young witch who still showed no emotion except one of that who looks as if they was in another world. The mother didn't continue.

They sat there for the longest time neither saying a word. The sun was beginning to arrive just above the horizon, though the heat was still scorching. The mother turned to look at her daughter again. Her face showed a little sweat from the heat, strands of her bright red think curled hair stuck to her forehead, and her eyes were full of water, but no tears were strong enough to break the barrier of pride, and let them fall. That's when the mother realized, her daughter was no longer and young witch. She had matured into a woman, without meaning to, no….she was forced to.

**

* * *

****Mean while**

Harry sat in the Weasley's home thinking about going back to school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He missed it very much so and couldn't wait to get back. Though dread settled in stomach. So much change has and will take place. Dumbledore being killed, that means a new headmaster. Snape was killed in the war also. Each side lost a number of witches and wizards. Though some death eaters had escaped and ran from us, even while Voldemort needed them. In the end Voldemort had lost. He was killed. Though the only two who know and won't tell how. Saying just some changes had and will happen is an understatement drastic changes are on the way.

Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny walked through the front door with smiles from ear to ear. Ginny smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back at her. They are still friends, though she still fancies him and he still fancies her, even after he had broken up with her for her own good. Hermione walked in following a little behind. She looked a little pale and different. Harry noticed. He also noticed she couldn't make eye contact with him. When she walked in he also noticed that Mrs. Weasley tensed up and so did Arthur. Harry tried not to make the most of it though. He just had the word change on his mind. He wouldn't even have to worry about Voldemort attacking his friends or him at school. He wouldn't even have to worry about anything really except getting through his last year. Shouldn't he be happy?

"Why such the long face mate?" Ron asked him cheerfully. Harry looked up and him and noticed all of the cuts and bruises Ron had gotten in the war. They still weren't healed up yet. Neither no ones were. Hermione still had hers, Harry, George, Fred, and Molly. Just everyone.

"Just thinking Ron. What's up with you Hermione. You're usually talking." He gave a small chuckle. She wasn't her self. She was usually talking away with Ginny.

"I'm just tired Harry." She gave a small smile. Ron looked at Harry and Harry gave a look back. Ron shrugged and reached for a pumpkin pasty. Fred and George were bugging Mr. Weasley about going bald. Ginny was talking away to Hermione and the only thing Hermione did was just nod every now and then.

Harry smiled to himself at the sight. No one was worrying. Except him. He shouldn't be worrying because Voldemort was finally defeated and there was no worries about attacks or anything. But something kept bothering him. One name. Malfoy. Malfoy was considered innocent because he didn't kill Dumbledore but it still pissed Harry off because Malfoy let the death eaters into the school.

So that was it. Malfoy going back to school was bothering Harry.

_He let the death eaters into the school._

_**He was a kid being forced to.**_

_It's half his fault! I mean he let Snape kill Dumbledore! _

_**Snape did it because Malfoy wasn't going to! He was protecting Malfoy maybe because he promised-**_

_Just…man I'm arguing with myself._

"Harry, mate, you ok? You were making funny faces-" Ron was saying with his mouth half full of yet another pumpkin pasty, Fred interrupted him.

"Shut up Ronnykins." He said lamely. Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron gestured his fist to Fred.

"Oy, look, Hedwig is coming with letters." Harry turned to look were George said and pointed.

Sure enough Hedwig was flying towards the window with a pack of letters. She flew to and Harry petted her. She dropped the letters on the table while Ron picked them up and ravaged through them looking for his letter. From Hogwarts.

"FOUND IT!" he yelled and opened it quickly. Harry got his, Hermione got her and Ginny got hers.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This year is your 7th year along with your fellow classmates at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lot of changes have taken place and I'm sure you of all people except more changes. Drastic changes. I hope this year brings you joy and happiness and you live it to its fullest while this year is your last year to spend with each of your classmates. First day of term begins September 1st and the beginning feast will begin with a memorial and remembrance ceremony for those who were lost in the war. Please find an enclosed letter with the list of books and supplies you will need this school term. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

Harry read his letter to himself and found his list of things he needed. He looked to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was looking pleased and Ron had a shocked look on his face.

"You're not head girl!? Hermione! Why are you not Head Girl?" Ron bellowed out looking at her. She sighed.

"Because Ron, I didn't want to be head girl. A lot of changes are going to be taking places and I don't know if I can handle the stress and pressure so, and plus. I wasn't even going to be head girl this year."

"Harry, are you head boy?" Ron asked as he walked quickly over to him. Harry shook his head silently no.

"Then who is head boy and head girl!?" he asked in disbelief. He stopped eating and looked around, everyone shrugged. Yea, changes and unexpected things.

* * *

**Arthurs Note**

This is my first fanfic of any kind! Hope you guys like it. I promise it will get more interesting as time goes on. Just give me a chance. Ill update as soon as possible. Which will be soon;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Chapter 2!! I havent got any reviews which saddens me. I know my story sucks but come on people. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Hope this chapter is better. IM fixin to start on chapter 3!!. Read on._

* * *

They young witch still sat on her porch long after her mother had left her alone. She had felt tears burn her eyes during those moments her mother was trying to talk to her. Though the tears didn't fall. She hasn't been able to cry since her father had been killed by the avada kedavra curse Voldemort had cast. The heat had went down a little bit since it was almost 7 pm in the little wizardry village. The young witch stood up as her muggle clothes stuck to her body. She walked out into the yard and went around to the back. 

She saw her fathers grave there, surrounded by flower enchanted to give sound of music softly playing and fading into the background. It was a piano playing.

She kneeled down into the flowers on top of her fathers grave, and sat there, staring at the headstone.

"_Daddy…_"…she whispered.

She got up and went inside. She found her brother sitting at the table eating some bread and roast and her mom talking to him about something. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"Your Hogwarts letter just came a few minutes ago." She handed the young witch the letter, which was awful big this year. She read it and set it back down.

"Your brother plans on taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow for you get your supplies and then you will be ready to leave to go to the train station I'll arrive about the same time same you get there to send you off. Wait honey you didn't get everything inside-" she stopped during talking to the young witch and smiled bigger then before, "look honey." She handed the young witch the letter. Her brother ran over to her quickly to see. The young witch didn't say anything.

"Bloody hell! You're Head girl sis!" he yelled out and pick her up and spun her around. The young witch couldn't help but smile. Her father always told her she would be head girl. Although Hermione Granger was the brightest witch, she wasn't far behind her herself. This is what her father wanted and she was glad she got something he wanted. The young witch finally smiled for the first time in weeks.

The young witch's mother jumped up and down screaming with her brother and her.

"Can you believe that sis! Someone in our family is Head Girl! Dad would've been so proud sis!" he said smiling from ear to ear. His red hair shining. Her mother was laughing. A good beginning so far, _So why am I not happy? For merlin's sake I was made head girl and I'm not the least happy about it._

After celebrating and having a good time for once in a couple of weeks and past two months, she went to her bedroom. The sweat from earlier caused by being out in the blistering heat had vanished. Her red curls no longer stuck to her face. She was smiling and a small smile it was, she was forcing it, but she was hurting inside, and around her heart something was roaring and growing bigger.

She went back down stairs and forced a smile on her face. Her mom saw her and smiled back at her. Her brother was back to eating. The young witch got a glass of milk and some pumpkin pasties. She sat down at the table, forcing a smile, and talked with her mother and brother all night long.

**Next Day**

"WAKE UP HONEY!" the sweet voice yelled from downstairs.

The young witch groaned and turned over in her bed trying to block out the sun rays beaming into her bedroom. Didn't do much work.

"I SAID WAKE UP NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE GETTING TO DIAGON ALLEY!!! AND KINGS CROSS STATION!!!" she yelled louder this time. The sweet voice came from her mother of course.

"I'll get her up mom." She heard her brother say and then heard footsteps come up the stairs and stop at her bedroom door. _Good maybe he wont do an-_

Her thoughts were interrupted however by her brother jumping into her bedroom, with his wand and levitating her up off her bed.

"OLIVER WOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Watch YOUR LANGUAGE HONEY! OLIVER PUT HER DOWN WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING TO HER!" her mother yelled.

Oliver smirked, oh he had put her down all right. He dropped her into the floor and flat on her butt.

"Oliver I'm going to kick her ass so hard every time you talk crap will come out!" she yelled at him following him as he ran out her bedroom and down the stairs.

"KIDS!" her mother yelled about fives minutes after the whole chase thing had started. Oliver was smiling from ear to ear while the young witch was pursing her lips together and stuck her tongue out.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes, get changed honey. Oliver, no sneaky business to your sister. You need to get ready too you will be late for your first Quidditch practice with Ireland! Your father would be so proud of both you, you wouldn't hear him shut up about how his kids are one day going to be fa-"

"Mum," the young witch stated for her mother to shut up. Her mother sighed and let a quiver out but didn't dare cry in front of her children.

"Come on sis we best be getting ready." Her brother Oliver had stated while starting up the stairs.

The young witch got her trunk packed with the stuff she need from home and when getting to Diagon Alley she would pack the rest.

She got changed and put her wand into the back of her pants pocket hoping Ollivander, a far off relative, would be able to fix it. When her father died she got angry and had it in her hand and some how or another he burnt it into with her hand.

"Ready mum." She stated as she came down the stairs. Oliver was eating a pumpkin pasty.

**At Diagon Alley**

"Oliver quit bugging me about my damn clothes"

"Watch your language honey." Her mother stated.

"Yea little deary watch your language." He mocked her.

"Oliver leave your sister alone."

About and hour of shopping, the young witch had gotten her school supplies, robes, and other things she needed for last term at Hogwarts. She also got her additional stuff on the head Girl listings.

"Mum, we need to go to Ollivander's, you've forgotten." The young witch stated as her brother began to bother her again.

"Yea mum, little sis here did something weird and burnt it in two. Seriously how'd you do it?"

"Sod off Oliver" she smirked at him as they walked inside Ollivander's.

As they walked in they saw Ollivander going from one place to another till he stopped as we walked in and turned around smiling.

"Hello Miss Wood." He stated as he walked over which the mother thought he was walking towards so she held out a hand but really, he was walking towards the young witch.

"Let me see your wand young witch." The young witch looked at the mother with a weird look then back at her brother. They just shrugged at her. The young witch handed the Wand maker her…..wand.

"I see." He said and eyed the young witch suspiciously, "you need a new wand." He stated as a matter of fact tone.

The young witch just stood there waiting until he came back with a wand.

Fifteen minutes went by and he still hadn't found the right one for the witch.

"Ok, ok. Last one. This is made of a Hawthorn AND Holly. Hold it." He stated. The young witch took a hold of the wand. Instantly, a bright light surrounded her and wind started to blow around making her hair full of curls bounce annoyingly.

"Interesting. Also really curious. 11 ½ inches also. Just the right size for a woman. Curious still, that a young wizard came in the other day needing a new wand. He got the Hawthorns and Hollys other match wand. Almost the same as this one. They are mate wands. Interesting they would put the pair of you together." He stated. Her mother paid for the wand while thought were running in and out of the young witch's mind

"Come on we need to get you to Kings Cross honey." Her mother said while rushing them out.

**

* * *

**

Mean While

"Honestly Ron can u be serious for ten seconds while we are in Diagon Alley." 

Harry listened to Hermione snap at Ron for the umpteenth time while being in Diagon Alley. They waited out side Weasley's Wizards Shop while Mrs. Weasley was talking to her sons

Harry looked around and spotted a girl walking out from Ollivander's shop. He stopped dead in his tracks. She had dark red hair that was bright either way you looked at it. It was full of curls and her eyes were so green you could spot them from anywhere. She was slim and had this really noticeable lips. _Who was she?_

"Who yah staring at Harry?" Ginny came up beside him possibly noticing that he was smiling and goo-goo eying a damsel.

"She's a seventh year, in Gryffindor. Oliver Wood's sister." Ginny said as a matter of fact tone.

"How do you know?" Harry turned to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm in Gryffindor, I am a female, and she tried out for the Quidditch team last year. I beat her by a second at catching the snitch. She's quite good. Something funny bout her though. I assume the funniness will only get worse now since her dad was killed in the war." She said and walked away.

_Wood had a sister and his father got killed?_ he thought to himself bewildered.

"Let's go kids." Mrs. Weasley led them to Kings Cross station.

**Kings Cross Station**

"Oliver I mean it do that one more time I swear I'll hurt your a-" the young witch was interrupted by her mother.

"Honey, language."

The young witch groaned out in frustration.

"Ok, I love you dear. Do be careful this year. Try out for the Quidditch team also. I'm sure you will get something on the team. Don't worry about anything you hear and don't forget to eat well and don't forget to write?" she kept talking in a voice so sweet and motherly.

"Yes mum."

"Get going I love you." She said.

"Love you sis. Even though I torture you. Congratulations on the Head Girl thing." He gave her a hug.

She turned and walked away with her trunk rolling behind her. She turned around and waved at her brother and mother. The only one missing was her father. She walked through 9 ¾ and saw every one saying their last goodbyes.

She quickly got on the train and found and empty compartment and put her trunk under the seat and everything else on the shelves. She quickly changed into her robes and put her badge on, Head Girl badge.

She read her duties quickly and decided to wait till it was time to go the heads compartment for the meeting.

_Wonder who head boy is._

The young witch sat there. Getting angrier every minute. Thinking about her fathers death, how much grief it has caused everyone around her, even her.

She sat there holding her fists so tight her nails were going into her palms causing blood to drip and roll off her hand. She looked down and see fire coming out of her hands. She looked at them in shock. Fire. Coming out of her hands. She shook her hand till the fire went out. While shacking her hands, she felt wind. Wind had filled the room. She stopped shacking her hands and the wind had stopped.

_What in merlin's sake. Not now, don't do this now. You quit doing it during the summer QUIT DOING IT NOW!_

She looked at her hands which was covered in blood.

**Mean while**

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, AND GINNY HURRY UP!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them. They jumped on the train just in time before it started to leave. They stuck their heads out the window and yelled their Good byes to everyone.

They all looked around for a compartment not full they were unlucky however they did find one with just one girl in it. Harry went in first with Ginny behind him. What he saw was unexpected.

The girl was the one he was looking at in Diagon Alley. She swung around holding her hands out to the side dripping in blood.

"I…uh..hold on a second." She said quickly and then turned around and murmured something. She turned around with no blood.

"All the other compartments are full, mind if we stay in here Jade?" Ginny asked smiling from ear to ear as she pushed passed Harry to give the Jade girl a hug. Ron smiled at her. Hermione waved nervously. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"OH MERLIN JADE YOU'RE HEAD GIRL!" Yelled Ginny as she pulled back from her.

To be Continued……….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N's: **Sorry it has taken so long for chapter 3! I've wacked my brain really hard to write this one I think I have had some writers block or something. Anyway, then I tried editing it sooo, that kinda delayed me too. I hope you like it, even though I don't because this one is really dreadful. Oh well, read on. At least you know the young witches name now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Some of this is told through Jades point of view. Now you know her name yay!_

"Uh, yea," I laughed nervously, "I got Head Girl." Ginny gave me another hug. Harry potter hadn't moved his gaze from me. Which made a little nervous.

"Congratulations! You must be really smart right? I know someone was always going 'Have you heard about Jade Wood.? She is just as smart as Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face, her pale face.

I laughed at her, "Yea, people would come up to me and say, so are you kin to Hermione Granger and I would always have to say no." I smiled at her.

"Trouble was I never could seem to find you or see you at Hogwarts." She added right after.

"Oh I've been there. I just look different now." I said stiffly.

"I'd say so Jade." He winked at me of course I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Anyway though Hermione, I was only known for my smarts, nothing else." I frowned.

Ron and I have known each other since third year. I feel down the stairs and he helped my up and healed a cut on my knee. I was ugly then not that I'm now but it is an improvement. I wore glasses and had huge buck teeth with a gap in them. I was chubby and now I've lost some of that but I'm not all that skinny. I just got my curves and uh, other things. Enough about me.

"Do you know who is Head boy yet?" Ron asked me and sat down. Then they all sat down and I did too.

"No I don't but I wish I did though." I replied to him. Harry still had his gaze on me. Ginny and I talked for a while along with Ron and Hermione. Harry staring at me got on my nerves and it was finally time for me to go to the heads Compartment.

"Well I have to go to the heads compartment I assume I will be back in a few minutes and for merlin's sake Potter! Take a picture it will last longer!" and with that I headed to the heads compartment.

It was a few minutes before the Professor would arrive to give us our duties..whoever was the head boy and me.

I walked inside and found a blonde boy who had gotten and little tan and a very muscular body. I felt cold go up my spine and I looked at my hands and saw my finger tips turn blue and frost developed on them. I put my hands behind my back and walked all the way in and sat down.

_Stupid hand thing this isn't normal stop it! You've done it all summer not now!!!!!_

The blonde headed boy was Draco Malfoy.

_Oh lord, this will be along year. Draco Malfoy was head boy. _

I've never really knew Malfoy. I never really talked to him either. Simply glanced at him for no reason. I've never been very social and I just don't know how to explain it.

Draco turned around and saw me and gave a nasty look. I simply made no expression.

"Who are you?" he asked me disgustedly

"Jade Wood." I replied just staring at the wall of the compartment in front of me.

"Must be half blood then." He gave a chuckle I'm guessing at what he thought was funny.

"No." I seethed trying to control my tone of voice and what seemed now my weird hands and merlin knows what else I could do.

"Mud-blood then?" I shot my head over in his direction. I felt my temper beginning to get the better of me but I held it in. Tried to anyways.

"Oh, pure blood. In Gryffindor?" he acted surprised, "Not something I would be able to say everyday. I would have mistaken you for a Weasley. Red hair and all. I do say though, curls in the hair does throw you off a bit from the Weasleys and also the figure of your body. Most Weasley's are stick thin. Not attractive. Your not stick thin though. Your robes are brand new and Weasley robes are never new." He laughed at himself like he was right or something. I felt heat rush to my hands. I just laid them in my lap.

I shot him a glare and said nothing.

"Silent are we? You're a Gryffindor. They are never silent. I figured you have Courage and not be a coward. So who is your father Wood."

"Doesn't matter. He's dead." I hissed now looking at him as though if looks could kill, which I was hoping the would, he'd be dead. Today wasn't my lucky though. This whole summer has been living hell. Not luck in it at all. Now I'm stuck with being head girl with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said sounding a little truthful.

With that someone walked in. It was an older man who had a broad chest and dark brown hair with a beard. He was tall.

"Hello Children. I am Professor Keln. The new Transfiguration Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. I am here to tell you your duties and such things you need to know. Meeting will be held with the prefects on Tuesdays during your lunch period. Meeting for you Heads only will be on Thursdays. Your dormitories will be on the third floor behind Sir Telsons Portrait. You will share a common room and get your separate bathrooms. You will do hall duties every night around 10 to 11. That about covers it up. You are required to show the other students how to act so try to be civil towards each other. See you in class." With that he left the compartment.

Malfoy was staring out the window. I left the compartment. I didn't want to be around Malfoy.

_He had made me mad and made my controlling these things happening with my hands harder than ever. That scoundrel good for nothing little ferret._

I walked past compartments fully of chatter with first years and other years of different sorts.

_Oliver, how I need you brother with me here now to get over losing Daddy. _

I felt my eyes burn but no tears fell. Cold hatred filled my heart.

_I will get the death eaters and Voldemort back for this. I promise daddy. They've caused us all pain. _

I clenched my fists so hard that I felt blood, yet again, start to come out.

"ARRGH!" I stomped my feet in frustration but stopped abruptly when I saw fog come from my mouth.

"Laaa," I breathed out and yet again. I could see my breath. I brought my finger that wasn't touched my blood yet and cautiously touched my mouth. Dead cold.

I froze.

_Oh merlin don't you ever go shitless and quit making me going through crap! This is something that hasn't happened before!! No no no no no nononononononono! This cant happened. Nothing, anything, everything, weird, can happened!!! NO!!!! _

I touched my mouth again and it wasn't as cold but it was still chilly. Frost was on my finger tip. I shuddered and ran to the compartment bathroom.

In the mirror of the compartment girls bathroom, stared back, was a me that I have never seen before. My hands were bloody from clenching my fists so hard and I cant explain it but over the summer. I had changed ever since daddy had died and those weird things started happening to me.

I said a quick charm to clean up my hands and cuts from fingers nails digging into my skin and brought my pointer finger to my face and looked at it.

_I want to bring frost to my finger._

I thought of frost being on my finger. I jumped back form my own finger when it shot out freezing cold blast of air and hit me. I was shaking.

I closed my eyes trying not to shake and though of wind. Like I did back in summer when it was scorching hot outside. The day before daddy died. I wished for air to surround my head in a gentle breeze.

I opened my eyes and felt the wind against my skin and blowing my hair gently. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and to the compartment where Ginny was.

I busted through the compartment door.

"GINNY! GINNY! OUTSIDE! I'VE GOT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" I said half screaming and half panting for breath.

"What I didn't get a word you just said Ja-" she said but I stopped her.

"Outside so I can talk to you!" I said in a rush and on the way out I heard Ron try to get to me asking,

"Who is head boy?"

"Never mind that RON!" I yelled his name while dragging Ginny the rest of the way out.

"Merlin Jade! I'm here already what is it?" I was still panting walking back and forth in front of the compartment.

_Oh no what if they see!?_

"Come on we need to find an empty compartment." I said quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her along. Finally I found one.

"Jade tell me what's going on? Is this about your-your father?" she stuttered.

"Ginny shut up about that. NO its not." I replied quickly. She looked taken back. Ginny has always been the one I've told everything too but she wasn't my best friend though I could trust her. I've never had a best friend.

_Oh merlin! What if I tell her and she thinks I'm a freak or something. Oh no! What if she tells it to all of Hogwarts or something and.._

"It's just, never mind Ginny. I will sort it out. Sorry to have bothered you. Oh, by the way Gin. Tell them Draco Malfoy was made Head boy." She whipped around and looked at me with fury but I knew it wasn't for me not telling her the truth. It because it has to do with Draco being Head Boy. With that she left leaving me behind, not bothering to see if me, her 'friend' needed support in anything. I was truly alone this year at Hogwarts.

**

* * *

****Narrator's P.O.V**

* * *

The young witch named Jade made her to an empty compartment after fetching her things from where the others where. She didn't speak much, she didn't have to. They were too busy discussing about Draco Malfoy to speak to her.

She sat down beside the window of the train and looked outside watching the land before her, that beautiful land swing bye the train and it wandered through it.

She got a chocolate frog and part of it and put it back because her mind deceived her and told her she was hungry.

Jade brought the palm of her hand and held it out not to far from her. She concentrated though she didn't know on what except she wanted and little flare to pop up out of her hand. She was breathing rather hard and finally, though suddenly as it came, it fire popped up and burnt out.

The young witch stopped what she was doing at once for the train had slowed to a stop and of fear that people passing the compartment would see through the window. With that, she got off and began her way to meet the Headmistress before the beginning feast.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Well here it is the long awaited Chapter 4 to those who are reading my story. sorry if this chapter isnt that good. i Havent been well. trust me. I have been to two funerals in the past 3 weeks and everyone forgot my bday and all that and one of the funerals was on my bday but anyway..here it is. sorry that it is crappy.

**

* * *

**

_[Narrator and Draco's P.O.V_

Draco made his way off of the train and into the school grounds of Hogwarts heading to the Headmistress's office to get his duties and orders for Head Boy.

_There was something going on with that Jade girl. Like, she had a secret she was ashamed of or something…._

Following the other seventh years as he entered the school drowned in his thoughts he turned to head up the stairs to go to the office still thinking…..

_Why haven't I ever seen her in Hogwarts before? After all she is Oliver Wood's sister. It's obvious for the fact of her last name is Wood and the read hair just concludes it all and plus she had been the only student besides me to have lost parent to the war and they said only two fathers had been killed….._

He turned and made a right on the stair cases hearing the excited voice of students fading away as he made he was upward. ……

_Clearly she has probably changed or something of some sort. I thought there was a Jade Wood last year was smart and almost got seeker last year but Ginny beat her by a second and Jade was distracted by something, if it was Jade. I remembered because I had been on the ground walking that day and I remembered her because of her hair. She was quiet ugly though, big buck teeth with a huge gap and glasses. But she didn't look like that now. If I am certain…._

His thoughts were stopped by running into someone and falling to the ground,

"Arghouph!" he made a noise has he landed feeling something soft land almost on top of him but right beside facing the ground. He looked over, it was Jade.

"Merlin Jade! Watch where you're going filthy Gryffindor!" he yelled getting up. He lent her a hand though helping her up but letting go as quickly as she touched his hand……….

* * *

_**[Jade's P.O.V and Narrator**_

Jade made her way up the stair cases hearing footsteps behind her she turned to see who it was to find them right behind her and stumbling backwards pulling her down with them. Draco Malfoy. She almost landing on top of the blond headed boy but instead and thankfully landed beside him. He got up quickly.

"Merlin Jade! Watch where you're going filthy Gryffindor!" he yelled at me while standing up reaching down a hand as I turned around reaching up for it, he instantly pulled up but let go and dropped me and I hit my head hard on the floor.

"Fucking gosh Malfoy what the hell was that for?" I almost yelled but I held my barely audible voice from wincing in pain.

"What do you mean what was that for? You almost froze my hand off Wood!" he yelled showing me his hand and it was red with frost on it. My mouth dropped open.

"I didn't do that." I said quickly hoping to cover it up. These powers are getting out of control.

"You did to! I had to let go for fear of losing my freaking hand Wood!" he was yelling now and I was still in the floor holding my head. He was rubbing his hand and the frost was gone but the redness was still there.

"SOD OFF MALFOY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I DIDN'T FREEZE YOUR HAND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!" I said getting up finally.

"Oh whatever Wood. Look at my hand! It was fine till I tried helping you up!" he said spitting the words at me like venom.

"Well them Malfoy maybe filthy Slytherins shouldn't help the filthy Gryffindors!" I mocked him yelling and calling my house awful adjectives . Fury erupted on his face but he made no comment but simple inched closer. Finally speaking and me not moving an inch back for fear of letting him think I was scared of him.

"You," he whispered in a low and husky voice that sent shivers up and down my spine, "don't know what you're getting yourself into Wood, and you're getting in too deep." He said as if it was a warning.

"Lucky for me, Malfoy, I can swim." I shot back. He heard someone coming and he stepped back at least five feet.

He changed his looked from fury to boredom but I kept my angry face on.

"I see you two were making your way up to my office." It was Headmistress Mcgonagall.

"Yes Professor." I said still angry. She looked at me and smiled. Draco yawned. I didn't look at him for fear of running at him and strangling the ferret.

"Follow me." She said and so we did. I followed swiftly behind professor while I left Malfoy behind that way I wouldn't have to look at him. Stupid ferret.

When we arrived to her office we sat down in two chairs seated in front of the her desk. The room had all sorts of gadgets and such and cats in it, about 3 cats I assume. It was rather wonderful. Draco looked around in disgust. I rolled my eyes mentally and took my attention back to the Headmistress.

"Your duties are simple, you will do you nightly rounds in your areas and make sure that students are kept in line. In no circumstances are you to take away points unless necessary. You will chare dorms I assume you know. But the rooms are separate but the common room is to be shared and also the bathrooms. There seems to have been a mishap so you have to share a bathroom, it will be found in your common room. There is a small kitchen for the days you wont have to leave your common room. Now your classes are as scheduled. You have frees periods also. You have no houses now. You are head boy and head girl of each house. I hope you know what this means. Now, you are free to go to the beginning feast. You may sit where you want to. It will begin shortly. I have a few things to sort out." She said sternly and with that, Draco and I left.

"She's a filthy loon." He said under his breath which I clearly heard it.

"She is one of the most respected witch I know Malfoy. If you think different then you're bloody ignorant." I said looking at him while he mimicked me with his mouth and hands. I sighed angrily and hurried off to the common's room, the heads common room.

"Where are you going? The feast is the opposite way." He said as if he was smart.

"I Malfoy, am going to the commons room to get some sleep. I'm not very hungry." I said stiffly remembering what I did to him earlier, not meaning to.

"Oh no you're not, you're going to help me with Head's duties. Didn't you listen to her at all Wood?" he said laughing, "figures. Gryffindors, 1 part brave, 3 parts fool. Wonder if your father was that way. Probably what got that man killed" He turned on his heel and walked away leaving me behind frustrated, hurt, angry, and wanting to kill him for even mentioning my father. I made my way to the feast and sat down at the Gryffindor table alone away from anyone who would ask questions. I saw Malfoy make his way to his "friends". He looked around as if he was looking for someone. I'm assuming this because when he looked at me he stopped looking around. He gave a smirk before changing his gaze to front of the room where all of the professors were. The storing had already been over with and Gryffindor had their fair share of students so did Slytherin. Mcgonagall got up and stood in front of the students smiling. I thought I saw a tear fall, and she began….

"Students of Hogwarts! Welcome back to a new year!" everyone cheered and clapped their hands, "I am your Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall. This year, will be different than any years before I suppose. As most of you know and very well known wizard wont be back to school grounds of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore. May we always respect his name." I looked over at Malfoy who looked angry and, something else. I looked back to Mcgonagall….

"This year, you have some new teachers. Professor Keln is your new Transfiguration Teacher," he stood up and waved, everyone clapped again, "and Professor Tonks is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Everyone clapped at this also.

"Also your new Potions Teacher is Professor Lupin." And the man named Lupin stood up and also got clapped for. They all sat down but Mcgonagall stayed standing,

"Your Head Boy this year is Mr. Draco Malfoy." She said his name and the Slytherin table erupted into roars of cheers and applauses and then it died down, "and Your Head Girl which is from Gryffindor, is Ms. Jade Wood." Then the Gryffindor table gave an even bigger roar. Not because that I'm Head Girl, but because it was a competition between them.

"This year, everything is safe. The third corridor will be used for classes, please look on your schedules to see which ones of yours are. The Dark Forest However is still out of bounds to students. Hagrid and Filch will be sure that any student who enters without permission and without a suitable protector that they will be punished. Now, Tuck In!" she yelled and food appeared of the table. Everyone started to eat. I grabbed a few things and ate, alone. I looked around but stopped when I found a pair of blue eyes staring holes into me. I took my gaze from the eyes I wanted to burn and ate a little.

It was about midnight when everyone was sent to their dorms. The prefects showed the first years their common rooms. Then I did my Head Duties and went to the Heads Common room which wasn't the easiest to find.

I walked in and went straight to the door with the Lion on it. I changed into pj's

And went to my bed which was better then the other ones in the regular dormitories and tried to sleep. After a few moments of not being able to fall asleep I got up and went into the common room looking for a book to read. It was dark because the fire in the fireplace had gone out. Without knowing, but because of instinct which was incredible odd, I held out the palm of my hand and snapped my fingers causing a flame to pop up from my thumb.

This stuff could some in handy, but I still think I shouldn't have this '_powers_'. I walked over to the fireplace and lit it up to where the common was given light yet again. I made my flame on my thumb go out.

I ran a hand through my curly hair and sat down thinking, forgetting about looking for a book to read I thought of these powers.

Why had I gotten them now, this shouldn't happen. I mean in the first place what would that make me anyways, this is certainly not of a witches power- what was that?

Jade turned around and saw Malfoy coming through the portrait door into the common room. He looked at her while walking in, "Where were you?" she asked him in a snotty tone really not meaning to but she was still furious at him.

"I was busy." He smirked at her and sat down sighing loudly as if he had been working hard, or ate too much, or how knows what. She rolled her eyes and continued to look for a book. After not finding nothing she turned around to see Malfoy, sleeping. He really was tired after all.

She stared at him. He had bags under his eyes and the fir danced off of his skin playfully. She finally turned away from the boy which she despised, and went to her dorm and finally, went to sleep also.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Jade awoke from a restless sleep filled with nightmares. She got up and dressed using the bathroom before Malfoy and woke up and took her shower and sink. She wore the usual robes, not having a house now, she just wore regular robes, a skirt and shirt with a loose tie and her hair in a loose pony tail with her curly flying about, annoyingly. She finished those activities and went into the common room to make sure she had everything in check.

Looking around for anything she may have missed, Malfoy had come out of his dorm ready to go to breakfast or class.

"What are you doing up so early Wood." He asked disgusted.

"Sod off Malfoy." She glared at him.

"Hostile this morning Wood? I haven't done anything to you." He looked serious and confused.

"Oh not a thing Malfoy, not one thing." She stated feeling her heart grow cold at him and her hands began to develop frost. She brushed her hands on her skirt and quickly made this unwanted power she had, go away.

"What was that with your hands Wood?" Malfoy said coming over her way.

"Nothing, why not mind your own business ferret." She said challenging him as he neared her.

"I have to basically live with you Wood," he said taking one large step and he was right in her face noses almost touching, "which means I don't want to live with someone who has secretes and such up their sleeve probably planning on revenge against me or something I don't want!" he said in a death whisper.

"Is Malfoy scared? Afraid I might do something with my hands? Afraid your old friend Voldy will come back to get thee?" she was being sarcastic, "Afraid that Daddy-" he stopped her with his own yell.

"How dare you! Half-filthy-blood! Speak of my father! You don't know what happened! What everyone went through! You're just mad at the world cause your father was killed! Murdered. Probably like I said before because he was part fool!" He Hadn't backed away and neither had she, it was almost time to leave.

"AFRAID THAT DADDY MIGHT COME BACK HUH? AFRAID HE MIGHT COME BACK OUT OF AZKABAN! AFRAID THAT SOMEONE ELSE BESIDE POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS MIGHT FIND OUT YOUR SECRET!!!" she stopped.

A gulf of wind and blown her across the room and she landed on the floor with a loud scream, she had landed on her arm. _Had Malfoy done that? Was he like me? Did he, have powers like I did. _She panicked but was excited at the same time but her anger took over.

She looked at him steal holding her arm which wasn't broken but hurting. He looked scared and-

She couldn't think any more and anger, and instinct was controlling her. She stood up and thought of wind, one so strong to blow him through the wall. She flung her hand up and the wind blew Malfoy across to the other side of the room and he landed on the wall and slid down. He looked at her confused and he winced in pain……..what was happening?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ok ok hey everyone!!!!!!! now I am trying to make up for the long waiting period. this chp sucks to but you will get over it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yelled as he got up now still had a look of pain but now anger more then ever.

"I didn't do anything You were the one who blew damn wind and BLEW ME ACROSS THE ROOM I COULD HAVE BROKE MY ARM YOU FU-"

"YOU BLEW WIND AT ME JADE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BLEW WIND NOT ME YOU WERE THE ONE WH-"

"NO MALFOY WHO ELSE COULD'VE DONE IT THEN WHO MALFOY! YOU COULD'VE DONE IT TO YOURSELF LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" She knew she blew wind at him, she was trying to cover it up.

She got up as well and walked over to the middle of the room where they once were, "Great we are late for out first class on the first day of term. Great job Malfoy. You blow me across the room and almost injure me then blame me for something you did to yourself. Listen here Malfoy. I'm not one to toy with." She said dangerously, well trying to sound dangerous.

"Who said I was toying with you! First you bought bloody freeze my hand off then YOU blew me across the room and you blew yourself across the room. I had no part in it!" he yelled stepping closer once again.

_I know Wood has something going on with her and I know she is trying to get me to admit I have powers that are not normal and I have to get her to lay off of it and make her think it was her! Wait, wait, her hands, turned cold._

Reality hit him.

_Of course!_

He looked at her and she looked at him. Anger wasn't on his face anymore, but panic and excitement were. She held her tongue and left grabbing her things leaving him there, while walking out she was rubbing her arm.

_Malfoy done the same exact thing I did. He must, has to be, like me. But does he have the coldness thing I have? Does he have the fire thing?_

She ran towards her first class which would be Charms.

**

* * *

**

It was lunch and she had been through four of her classes. Each of them torturous for the fact the knew every thing they were teaching them and plus she had notes she had written down and two essays they were due the following Wednesday. She spotting the golden trio along with Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table and decided to sit with them since she didn't want to be alone. On the way to the seating though, she found Draco sitting by himself reading a book. She ignored it and went on.

"Hey Jade!" Ginny was the first to notice her coming to the table.

"Hello Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry." She said before sitting down.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Harry asked while moving over to sit in front of her. Jade had forgotten that she rolled up her sleeves to her elbows and it showed off her now badly bruised arm.

"Oh u-um." She stuttered, she didn't want to tell the truth, "I fell this morning, lucky Malfoy almost caught me and turn my position before I fell and helped me not hit the floor so hard." It was difficult not telling the truth and lying about it, especially lying about Malfoy.

"Looks like you fell harder then what you're telling us." Ginny stated then getting up to leave. Hermione looked at me and I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"You should go to Madam-" Harry began but Jade made him be quiet.

"No. How is everyone. Your classes go ok? Mine was torture. I already know everything and I was forced to sit there listening to them talk and make us takes notes." She laughed and everyone else did too except Harry.

Jade turned around to find Draco looking up at her and then slamming his book down and leaving the great hall.

"Wonder what's with ferret?" Ron asked snapping.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." With that, Jade got up and left also.

**

* * *

**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table reading a book he had gotten from the library titled **Elementals**.

He had been studying it all day in every time he got. He knew he was an elemental, he has known it all summer since those weird things started happening and plus, his father and Voldemort had told him also. He was sure now, that Jade was also an elemental, just like him. He read the book some more finding out details, till he looked up to stretch his neck. He saw Jade turned around looking his way. He stood up and slammed his book and walked out.

_Stupid girl, why does she get on my nerves so bad. She is worse then Granger, though she has a wild side to her. Not like Granger in the least way besides smarts. In that case though, she was smarter. Stupid girl though, thinks she isn't afraid of me though. She should be. And how did she know I had some sort of secret?_

He was still thinking to himself when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Jade, turning at a corner, not noticing him. He decided to follow her.

_Might come in handy or something._

She was walking rather fast and like she was going somewhere. He made sure his feet nor breath gave him away while following her.

_She said I had a secret! Ha! She is the one who has secrets. After all I'm not the one hiding my powers. I just don't use them. Her problem is she can't control them._

He followed her into a dark hall.

He squinted his eyes, and saw her hold out a hand and snap her fingers and a small fire erupted on her thumb. He could do that too. He felt his heart race and continued to follow her. She held her books and bag on her shoulder.

_I don't even remember her from the other years she claims to have been here but I just don't know. Why have I not seen her? Maybe I have and she has just changed._

She went around another corner and he followed. She was holding a map now and her books were following her flying behind.

* * *

[**Narrator and Jades P.O.V**

I got up and left the Great hall after Malfoy got up and left. I was walking behind a tall boy, could have been Malfoy but if it was, then it was. I went around a corner and began to make my way to the place father had told me about a long time ago. I figure it is about time I went to it.

I finally reached the dark hall, known as the Dark Corridors, and made my way through them. I held out my hand and snapped my fingers making a flame come upon my thumb like I had done times before, this time not out of curiosity or anything but I used this, power, for light this time. I made my books fly behind, or slightly glide so I could use a map my dad made me of Hogwarts along time ago for my and brother. My brother has his map put up. The map, is enchanted. It shows if teachers are around but not students, it would if you told it to or if you really needed it too. I found the room a few minutes later. Classes would begin again in another hour. I felt around on the door with the hand that once held the map that's in the bag. Once feeling around little longer I finally fount the knob. Opening it slowly, a light came on inside and I stepped in leaving the door open and inside there was……

Nothing.

That's right. It was empty. My hands fell to my sides letting the flame on my thumb to go out. My books kept gliding behind me. I walked around the empty room finding papers on the floor there were old and small bits of broken glass. _What was that?_

Jade whipped around causing her hair bow to fall out and her hair falling down and the curls sticking out everywhere. She grabbed her gliding books and headed out of the empty room running, leaving her hair bow behind. She ran in the darkness which she could see now for her eyes had adjusted to it. She thought she had heard something back there. Something walking. More like _someone_.

After reaching the regular corridors of Hogwarts, she began walking normally so that no one might have excepted anything. She thought she heard footsteps and looked behind her. No one was there.

Classes came and went, slowly and it was pure torture to her. She had to add another essay that was due and more notes had to be taken. She missed her father terribly. She needed his guidance, and she didn't have it anymore.

Her pace slowed down, the corridor was now empty, or so it seemed, Jade couldn't take it anymore. She fell down and left her stuff laying there while she reached the wall crying, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself, tears falling.

"_Daddy,_" she rocked back and forth against the wall whispering cries and holding in her sobs and screams. She felt water underneath her and looked around to see water going everywhere. She stopped crying and the water stopped building. She was confused and frightened and felt alone. Of course she had her mother and brother, it just wasn't the same though. She got up, not knowing how the water got there or how so much of it did, but she said a small spell to clean it up and dry herself off. Her eyes she knew were puffy and a little swollen but she didn't mind anymore. She finally had tears fall.

She picked up her books and put her bag on her shoulder and walked away, from her tears had fallen. Now a sacred place, for those were the first place her tears had fallen for the death of her father.

**

* * *

**

Malfoy had been following Jade the whole time, his feet sometimes giving himself away, but she didn't know it was him. He had followed her the whole time, till she had gone to classes. Then at the end, he followed her again, only to see a sight he didn't want to see.

_What is she doing, stopping for no reason in the middle of the hall way._

He thought to himself in disgust and pure hatred.

_She fell why did she fall. Merlin I don't want to have to take her to the Madam- what is she doing?_

He saw her hug herself and whisper something. Her tears fell and she rocked back and forth………………

I watched her, cry tears and water around her began to rise and cover the floor. She stopped and looked around, obviously confused to see how the water got there, even I am confused and want to know how it got there. She stopped crying and got up and said a spell he was unable to hear and another to dry herself off. Her eyes were puffy and a bit swollen, she didn't look like she cared though. She picked up her stuff, her hair still down from when she turned around so fast when she heard my feet give me away earlier, her hair bow fell out and I had picked it up, and she walked down the corridor, everything silent, and everyone probably in the great hall or in their dormitories.

I returned to my common room and sat on the couch thinking.

_I called her a filthy half blood earlier knowing she is a pure blood. She said my father was in Azkaban, when the truth is he is dead. What did she know my secret and how did she know that I had one? Who is she, why haven't I seen her before. Why am I even thinking about the stupid-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Jade walked through the portrait and came in carrying her books and bag on her shoulder her hair bouncing around, looking as if it was irritating..

I said nothing to her as she walked past me and went into her room. I continued to sit, now staring into the fire. I looked at my hand and blew upon it causing ice to form. Hearing noise I quickly made my hand go warm and brushed it on my robes and made it go away. She came out and was still in her robes and such.

"What are you looking at ferret. If there is something on me go ahead and tell me and get it over with and first of all I am not a half-blood!" she was waving her hands in the air and kind of yelling at the same time, "and another thing my father was a great man! He had no fool in him Malfoy! PLUS I DID NOT BLOW YOU ACROSS THAT ROOM YOU BLEW ME AND YOURSELF AND I DID NOT ALMOST FREEZE YOUR STUPID BLOODY GOOD FOR NOTHING HAND OFF! A-"

"SHUT UP WOOD!" I yelled as loud as I could and then sat back looking back into the fire. I heard her moving around quickly, finally she stopped I turned to look at her and she had a book in her hand. She smirked at me,

"Wh-" but before I could finish the question, she threw it at me. I easily caught it though.

"You bloody we-"I started but she threw another one and it landed right beside me. Then she through yet another one and it hit my in the face. I dropped the one I caught.

"OWCH. ARRGH! YOU BLOODY LI- MY NOSE! IT'S BLEEDING!" I yelled at her standing up. I looked at her. She was running now, all over the room, tearing things up and throwing books and just anything she could get her hands on and yelling,

"SECOND DAY I'VE BEEN HERE AND I'M ALREADY LOSING IT AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU STUPID LITTLE FERRET NO GOOD FOR NOTHING FUCKING MALFOY WHOSE NAME ISN'T EVEN FIT TO SPEAK LET ALONE VOLDEMORTS NAME TO SPEAK I HATE YOU I HATE THEM I HATE HIM I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!" she was screaming to the top of her lungs. I quickly put a charm on the room so that no sound would be able to be heard outside of the these walls. I felt the blood run down my face, still watching her, hearing her,

"HE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT. YOUR FATHER WAS APART OF IT AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!! HOW DARE YOU EVER INSULT MY FATHER OR CALL ME A HALF-BLOOD KNOWING GOOD AND WELL THAT I WAS A PUREBLOOD MALFOY YOU KNEW YOU KNEW YOU KNEW YOU KNEW!!!!." She stopped and looked at him, her chest heaving up and down. She was a woman who was angry and half of it she was blaming on me!

_That stupid little slut!_

"SHUT UP WOOD!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! GAH MY NOSE MERLIN" I sat down on the couch while she was standing, breathing so heavily I could hear her.

"You're going to pass out in a minute if you don't calm down and quit breathing like that." I spat at her, still covering my nose. It was throbbing.

"Stupid litt," she stopped me.

"Shut up!." She walked over to the nearest chair quickly and sat down trying to calm down.

"You don't tell me what to do Wood." I looked over at her. If looks could kill, man I'd be dead.

"You, Malfoy-"

"Wood, right now is not the damn time for merlin fucking sake ok? Just shut up." I half yelled it and got up and went to my room.

**

* * *

**

She watched him get up and leave. She still couldn't understand the concept that she just went off on him. She don't even remember half of what she said. She just needed to vent and he happened to be there and happened to just get on her nerves. She hated him for some reason. She just didn't know.

She got up feeling her loose hair bounce, and went to her dorm to go into yet again another restless sleep.

She awoke the next day, feeling tired of course. She got the parchment she needed and number of quills and ink just in case and put them in her bag leaving her books behind. She had already read them and didn't need them.

Running a hand through her hair, which stayed down since she lost her hair bow, and went to change into her outfit. She put on basically the same thing she had on yesterday except she had a vest over her shirt. It looked pretty wicked to tell the truth. She got her bag and sat on the couch in the corner and looked around. Malfoy was coming out of his room with his bag on his shoulder and his shirt half unbuttoned with a green one under it and his loose black tie.

He looked at Jade and just acts as if he saw only air. She rolled her eyes and rose from the couch and walked up to him.

"Wood." He spat.

"Ferret." She challenged.

"Whore."

"Faggot."

"Bitch." He said a little louder.

"Bastard." She said in a lower tone.

"What the bloody hell Wood. I walk in here and you come up to me and all I say is your surname and you start on me!" He slammed his fist on the back of the other couch.

"Correction Malfoy, you didn't just say it, you spat it out like poison! Second of all you continued it so really I didn't start it." With that, she walked off and out of the portrait.

_What in merlin's cut off dick her problem._ He sighed to himself.

For weeks this went on, they argued and bickered and bellowed at one another at times, but argued all the time. They did their head duties and hung out with their "people".

Jade had no people, besides the Golden Trio and Ginny, and that was it, truth me told though she was getting pretty close to the four of them. She had been practicing these new found powers, and her mother and brother wrote her, but she never wrote them back, she just sent the owl back to show them she got the letter. She had gotten quiet well with her new powers. She had learned she can control dirt and everything earth kind of like, in an awful way. Let's just not go into that tale.

She was walking in to the common going through the portrait hole. She put her bag and things down and finished all homework. Draco knew her secret but she didn't know that he knew, if that makes any sense. Jade knew Draco had a secret also, but she didn't know it which drove her crazy to tell the truth, and the reason why was, she didn't know.

Standing up and brushing herself off, she put everything away and went to her room. She looked around to take the room in. She hadn't really looked at it to tell the truth. The bed was huge covered in all colors of all four houses. She hated the Slytherin colors, though all colors looked great on her, mostly green and red did. That got on her nerves.

Her bed was huge, about five people could be on it. It took up most of her room, besides the wardrobe closet and the rugs on the floor, and everything else. Her trunk was at the end of her bed.

Leaving her room to go out and find Ginny, she went through the portrait hole and saw Harry coming up the stairs almost to where she was.


End file.
